1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor used for a vehicle and the like, and a method for diagnosing the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known sensor displaces a movable electrode with an electrostatic force-generating unit and diagnoses whether the sensor is operating normally based on a change in capacitance caused by this displacement. As a prior art literature related to such a sensor, for example, Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H05-223844) and Patent Literature 2 (WO 2015/128922) are known.
Alternatively, a known sensor diagnoses whether the sensor is operating normally based on a signal after synchronous demodulation. As a prior art literature related to such a sensor, for example, Patent Literature 3 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-79972) is known.
Alternatively, a known sensor diagnoses whether the sensor is operating normally by outputting an alarm signal when a comparison result is outside a prescribed range between a signal obtained through division of a clock and a signal obtained through division of an output clock of a voltage controlled oscillator. As a prior art literature related to such a sensor, for example, Patent Literature 4 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-264460) is known.
However, as increased sensor safety is required, conventional sensors are insufficient for ensuring safety.
Therefore, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a sensor with increased safety.